theinterferencefandomcom-20200214-history
Roy Mustang
Colonel Roy Mustang is a main character in the Fullmetal Alchemist franchise, and a party member in The Interference II: Curse of the Crimson Elixir. He is Edward Elric's senior officer in the Amestrian military, having personally scouted him some years ago, and is known as the Hero of Ishbal. History Though much of Mustang's past in relation to the game canon is unknown, it is for certain that he participated in the Ishballan Civil War some years before the series. The event, in which several State Alchemists descended on Ishbal and committed mass genocide against the native people, left Mustang horrified at the atrocities he was ordered (and proceeded) to commit in the name of his country. Though he left the event as a "war hero", he sought to take over the country instead, in order to prevent such crimes from ever happening again, partnering with his friend Maes Hughes. Together they rose through the ranks. When Mustang was a Lieutenant Colonel, he was sent to Resembool to investigate two boys who showed extreme promise in alchemy. Unfortunately, the family home he came upon was abandoned, with the basement covered in blood from the results of a human transmutation gone awry. Mustang met with Edward and Alphonse Elric, both in a terrible state following their ordeal. With the offer of funding and research materials that could help them restore themselves to their original bodies, Mustang offered for Ed and Al to join the military. After Edward passed his State Alchemy examination, Mustang then became his superior officer. The Interference II When Edward brings his party to East City, he is forced to report in to Mustang on what happened in Lior. Mustang, joined by Lieutenant Colonel Hughes, warns Ed and Al about the crimson stones, as well as the monsters that have been reported to be attacking people. Ed and Al are able to provide that the monsters do exist, and from Sora, Mustang learns of the Heartless, magic monsters from another world. Mustang expresses disbelief that another world is a possibility, though Hughes appears to accept the notion for him. In exchange for this information, Mustang gives Ed the name of Shou Tucker, an alchemist who specialises in chimeras. Not long after, the death of Brigadier General Basque Gran and the arrival of Scar are both reported into the office. At that point Erica, Sora, Riku and Kairi come to deliver information to Mustang, revealing that Ed, Al and Alex are in town unprotected. Realising that Scar and Ed could run into one another, Mustang charges into town with his men, whereupon he finds Alex unconscious and Ed and Al in grave danger. Though Mustang ultimately fails to fend Scar off due to the rain, the killer is chased away and the boys are taken back to Headquarters. Later, when all have recovered, Mustang explains what must have happened in the Tucker household. Alexander manages to provide a perfect explanation of events without prompt, leading Mustang, as well as his subordinates, to all realise that the party's claims of possessing magic and coming from another world were not lies. Personality Mustang's public face is that of a womaniser, a layabout, a glory-hog and a kiss-up, and comes under suspicious often for his young age and high military position despite such a personality. This causes friction between him and Edward, who has a similar streak of pride and an extreme distaste for such bad habits. However, the attitude is largely a facade used to prevent suspicion - secretly, he is dead set on rising through the ranks to take the position of Führer and rule the country. Regardless of the face he wears, he is a master tactician and short on mercy in battle. Appearance Mustang stands at just under average height for his age. He has pale skin and dark eyes, and wears his black hair slightly long. He wears the standard Amestrian military costume of a blue dress jacket with epaulets declaring his rank, blue trousers, a white button-up shirt and black boots. On his hands, he wears gloves made of a special fibre, decorated with the alchemic circles required for the Flame Alchemy technique. Powers and Weapons Like most alchemists, Mustang has a specialisation - in his case, the Flame Alchemy technique, or the ability to create fire through alchemy, both directly and indirectly at a very wide range. He gives a simple explanation to Alex on the subject, describing changing the oxygen content in the air and creating a spark at that point, leading to an explosion. The technique is disabled by rain, and temporarily by the gloves being destroyed. Source games * Fullmetal Alchemist 2: Curse of the Crimson Elixir, 2004 Category:Fullmetal Alchemist Category:Characters Category:Party Members Category:Alchemists